When I'm With You
by Lella-Momo
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, so I'll make this short. Ichigo and Rukia have been partners for months. But when they start to get connected, will they become something more? No flames please. Rated for language and some themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Arigatou!! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm so excited! Criticism is welcome, just no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All the characters and settings belong to Tite Kubo.**

**IchiRuki- Page 1: She won't say it.**

Rukia sat down on a bench outside of school. She was waiting for Ichigo, like always. Rukia was spending more time with him after he saved her from execution in the_ Sereretei_. Rukia was acting a lot friendlier towards Ichigo. In secret, Rukia had feelings for Ichigo ever since he made the Grand Fisher flee. She used to think this was just because of his face, Kaien-dono's face. Now, she realized that his temper and his serious, but gentle personality, were what she was drawn to. Not to mention, his wavy orange hair and deep brown eyes. She snapped out of the thought when she heard, "Hey, Rukia."

She turned and saw the tall, handsome teenager, Kurosaki Ichigo. _Okay, Rukia. Remember, you're going to give him hints. Today, you're going to call him, Ichigo-kun. Is that right? Is "kun" the right word? But what if-_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo tapped her on the head and asked if she was in there. She looked at him and said, "Oh, hi Ichigo." _You coward. You can't even say that silly honorific. _She stood up and patted her skirt.

She smiled and Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you feeling okay? You seem rather cheerful." Ichigo inquired. Rukia nodded. "I'm fine. Let's get going." Ichigo and Rukia started walking to Ichigo's house. Ever since Rukia first gave Ichigo her powers, she had been living in his closet on a cot. She didn't mind the small quarters very much, why with sleeping in the same room as Ichigo, she didn't care. Rukia was a few feet in front of Ichigo. She was so lost in thought that she stumbled over her own feet, regained her balance, lost her balance and fell backward. Ichigo rushed over and caught her before she fell. Rukia felt her face turn a little red. "Watch your step, Rukia." Ichigo said in a slightly sarcastic manner. Rukia smiled as she looked at his cheeks. They were turning a light shade of red. Ichigo got an embarrassed look on his face as he put her upright. They continued walking. Ichigo put his hand behind his head trying to force the red away from his face. Rukia could tell what he was trying to do. She thought it was cute how he was afraid to blush in front of a girl. She quickly discarded that thought. _He's your partner for Kami's sake. I wonder if we'll ever be more than part- friends. _Rukia thought.

Later that night

It was 1:00 A.M. and was freezing cold. Ichigo was woken up by a loud chattering noise. He heard it coming from the closet, where Rukia slept. He walked over to the closet door and opened it. "Rukia," he said poking her head. "W-what d-do y-you w-want, b-b-b-baka," she said in shivers. "Are you okay? You look awfully cold, midget," he responded. "I-I-I'm f-fine. A-a-and don't c-c-call m-m-me m-midget!" He sighed, "Are you sure?" "Y-y-yes! I'm sure!" "...Liar." "Sh-shut up!" He sighed again and picked her up, bridal style. "What are y-y-you d-d-doing, b-b-b-b-b-baka!" She yelped. He carried her over to his bed and placed her on his bed. "Look, it's very clear to the both of us, that you're freezing your ass off. So shut up and go to sleep." He lifted the sheet and jumped into bed beside her. After just a few minutes, Rukia was shivering again. This continued for at least a half hour. Ichigo was fed up and annoyed. "Rukia, would you stop that?" he asked, rather demanded. "I can't help shivering, baka," she retorted. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her. Rukia blushed. "Ichigo, you baka, what are you doing?" He answered, "Hey, I'm just trying to make you stop shivering okay?" Rukia's flushed expression changed to a calm one. Ichigo flushed as he felt small hands cover his arms. Rukia smiled, "Just accepting your offer." He wouldn't go to sleep for hours like this. First of all, Rukia was pressing his arm into her chest, unintentionally of course. Secondly, he wasn't wearing a shirt which would only increase the sexual tension. Rukia soon fell asleep. He smiled slightly and rested his chin on top of her head.

**A/N: End of chapter one! I know it's a little short but I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Ch.2 should be up soon. As long as I don't blow it off...**

**LellaMomo out.**


	2. The Morning

**AHHHH!!! I know, long time no see! Just a little school and all that, plus my job. What's more I'm in the school musical, so . . . Yeah. And here you go! Ch.2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All characters and settings belong to Tite Kubo.**

Ch.2- What the HELL!?

Ichigo awoke that morning, surprisingly, relaxed and warm. He checked the clock to see it read, 5:00 A.M. It was Saturday, so he could sleep in anyway. He cuddled his head once again to the soft black hair lying next to him. Wait . . . black hair?! He looked down to see a sleeping Rukia, her head rested in the crook of his neck, snuggling against him. He blushed and screamed in his head, _What the HELL?!?!?!? What is Rukia doing in my bed!? Why is she so close!? _But he quickly calmed down (sort of) when he remembered last night's event. He smiled a rare smile and wrapped his arm around her.

15 Minutes later

Rukia stirred slightly and opened her violet-blue eyes. She tried to make out the tan color in front of her when she felt an arm around her. She quickly turned her head up to see a sleeping, orange haired, Ichigo. Unlike Ichigo, she didn't forget last night's events and cuddled closer to his well-toned chest. Ichigo felt Rukia move and he snapped one eye open. He looked down to see her breathing slowly. He shut his eye closed and went back to sleep.

10 Minutes later

Ichigo opened his eyes as he felt a small hand on his face. He saw Rukia caressing his face. She looked up at him and her eyes widened in shock.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" he snapped as his scowl returned.

She quickly pulled her hand away, "Don't get the wrong idea, Fool! I was merely examining your face for wounds!" She snapped back.

"Right," he said. "And I look forward for the Easter Bunny coming every Christmas."

"An Easter Bunny!" She said excitedly. "Is he anything like Chappy!" He smirked and she quickly added, "But that's aside the point!" She jumped out of his bed and ran out the door. "I'm going to go eat breakfast!" She ran down the stairs in Yuzu's pajamas with a bright red flush on her cheek. He scowled and put on a white t-shirt. He walked down the stairs, to see Rukia eating _Chappy the Rabbit Marshmallow Cereal. _He got some orange juice and read the note on the fridge.

It read, "Dear Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan, Karin, Dad and I are going camping for the weekend. We left a little early, Dad said something like, 'Leave the boy here! I'm sure he will enjoy his privacy with Rukia-chan!' Sorry you couldn't come. I really feel bad leaving you two alone, but Karin says not to worry about it. Love you, Yuzu."

Yuzu's name was written in her fancy signature. Ichigo sighed and plopped down in the seat next to Rukia. "You know," he started. She stopped reading the back of the cereal box and looked at him. "Keigo's having a party tonight. I don't really want to go, but if you do, I guess I will just to make sure Keigo doesn't do anything stupid."

Her face brightened up and she said, "I would _love_ to." She exaggerated the word "love". "Although, it may just be that I want to see you suffer at a social event."

He mumbled and drank his orange juice.

1:00 P.M.

Ichigo walked into his room, fully dressed to see Rukia in one of Yuzu's white jackets and her jean capries. She was reading a piece of paper that looked oddly familiar.

"So," she started. "Who's this 'Raven' you're writing about?" She held up a piece of notebook paper with the title, _My Raven._

He flushed and lunged at her. She side-stepped him easily. "Where'd you get that?!" He shouted.

"I never knew you wrote poetry." She laughed. She read the poem, "My Raven, My Raven how sweet is your voice. Your hair midnight and flowing. I cannot resist your poise." He lunged at her again, but she stepped aside and let him run into the closet. "Oh how I wish to lay a kiss upon your pink lips. I wish to touch your skin, with my finger tips." She did spirit fingers with her free hand to exaggerate "finger tips". She continued, "Your petite, but beautiful form, only draws me closer. You take me up and down, like a roller coaster." He just crossed his arms and didn't even try to get it back. She sighed, "Aw. Is that all? Why didn't you finish it?"

He just walked up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her face towards his, until their noses touched. She flushed and dropped the paper. He smirked and caught the paper. He let go of her arm and stood at full height. "You're such a sucker," he laughed.

She growled, "That's cheating!"

He just laughed, "That's being smart." She just mumbled and stomped down stairs.

5:30 P.M. Half and hour to Keigo's party

Rukia was flipping through the channels on the T.V. When Ichigo plopped down beside her on the couch. He was wearing a navy-blue hooded jacket and jeans. She smiled, "Chappy!!!" Her favorite show was playing on the Kid's Network. Ichigo rolled his eyes as she watched the Cartoon rabbit dance around the screen. After only 2 minutes of this, he couldn't take it anymore. He snatched the remote from her hands. "Hey!" She yelled.

He just flipped though the channels until he found the station. "Here," he said. "This is what we should be watching."

Rukia read the title at the bottom of the screen. "Scream?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded and smirked, "It's a scary movie. Think you can handle it?"

She just glared at him and answered, "Yeah, I can handle it." She watched as a girl named Sidney picked up her ringing phone. She answered and a scary voice said, "Hello, Sidney." Sidney dropped the phone and started backing away. Rukia cocked her head. It's just a phone, what's there to be scared of. Then, a man in a cloak and ghost mask crashed through the window and started lunging at Sidney with his knife. Rukia screamed and hid her face in Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? You're not scared, are you?"

She just whimpered and cried, "Please Ichigo, turn it off." She buried her face in his chest with her hands balled into fists against him.

Ichigo just stared until he saw her whimper. He turned it off and rubbed her shoulder, "There I turned it off. You can't be scared now." She looked up at him and quickly ducked back into his chest. He sighed, "Look. If you keep this up, we'll never make it to the party."

She whimpered, "But it's dark. What if the killer from 'Scream' tries to get us?"

He just sighed and picked her up, piggyback style. She quickly threw her arms around his neck. "Don't worry Rukia. The killer isn't real, and even if he was, I wouldn't let him hurt you." He assured her. She just nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. He walked out the door and they started walking to Keigo's house.

**-End Chapter-**

**Well, that took less time for me than expected! Well it's longer and I hope more cute than the last one. Well, the next chapter's title is called, "The Party". It should be up in a few days. If not, then don't complain because it should be up soon, regardless.**

**Lella-Momo is out!!!**


	3. The Party

**Long time no see! So here' s the next chapter in my IchiRuki fic The Party! Well! Here ya go!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Tite Kubo does!**

Ichigo dropped Rukia with a loud thud. "OW!! What the hell was that for!?" She yelled.

"If I'm seen carrying your tiny butt around, people will think we're a couple." He replied curtly.

"Well you didn't have to drop me!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey guys!" The two turned to see Keigo standing in the doorway. "Come on! The party's only gonna last the night!" He said. Ichigo and Rukia snapped their heads away from each other as they walked into the house. "What's their problem?"

"Hey Ichigo!" "Hey Rukia" "What's up?" said the various classmates that weren't even really acquaintances. Ichigo grumbled, while Rukia replied sweetly in her fake girly voice. Ichigo and Rukia spent most of the party by the punch bowl. Rukia fingered her cup awkwardly. "What's up with you?" He asked.

"What? Nothing." She replied. "It's just that the parties back in the Soul Society were so different." She sighed. "No one was dancing like _this._" she said pointing at a girl who was dancing rather whorishly. "And we certainly didn't drink fruit punch."

"Let me guess," he said. "Your parties were just full of stuffed shirts, huh?" She hit his head rather hard which left him rubbing the bruise. Ichigo overheard two guys talking from across the table.

"Hey dude. Check out the small chick. Bet she's pretty easy, huh?"

Ichigo scowled and walked closer to Rukia. He put his arm on the wall behind her, keeping her safe from any unwanted stares. She blushed slightly as Ichigo stared into her eyes. "Ichigo... What are you doing?" Ichigo saw the two guys move and removed his arm from the wall.

"Keep a closer eye on the guys here, okay?" He said.

She nodded, confused. "HEY!! Rukia, Ichigo! Wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Keigo asked.

"Sure!" Rukia said before Ichigo could object.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said as they walked towards the group of people sitting in front of a closet. "Do you even know what Seven Minutes in Heaven is?!" He asked.

"No, but I assume it's when you get to spend seven minutes in a better place." Ichigo sweat-

dropped and slapped his forehead.

"That's not exactly what it is..." He was about to explain when Keigo interrupted him. "Alright, everyone! Now I all think we know how to play, and since it's my party I get to pick who goes first." Keigo tapped his chin and looked around the room. "Hmm... Rukia and Ichigo!!" Everyone ooohed at the choice. Rukia looked confused so Ichigo just grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closet. Keigo shut the door and started the timer. "Okay you two! Your seven minutes start now!" he pressed the button on the timer and everyone snickered, picturing what they might be doing.

Ichigo sat on a box in a corner of the closet while Rukia looked through the coats. "Ichigo," she said. He looked for her in the dark with his eyes. He saw her small outline in the dark. "Where's the heaven?" Ichigo sweat dropped.

"There is no heaven!" He thought about what he just said and knew he would be hit if he didn't correct himself. "In this closet."

"What? Then why pick such a deceiving name?" She asked.

"Ugh! In this game, when two people are put in the closet . . . " He trailed of for a second. "They're supposed to do _stuff_..."

Rukia looked confused. "I don't understand..."

"Never mind!" Ichigo said.

Rukia shrugged and continued looking around. About 6 minutes later Keigo opened the door. The two walked out. "Sooooo... What did you two do in there?"

"Nothing!" Snarled Ichigo.

"You're no fun!" said Keigo. Several more couples went in and finally Keigo screamed, "Spin-the-Bottle!!" Everyone cheered and so did Rukia.

"What's that?" she asked Ichigo.

"You'll find out..." Ichigo sighed.

Keigo had everyone sit in a circle and he got an empty pop bottle from the kitchen. Rukia watched intently. Ichigo just sat there, extremely unhappy. Keigo went first. He spun the bottle and it landed on a brunette girl. They leaned in and kissed quickly. Rukia gasped. "Ichigo! Why did they kiss?"

"That's how the game is played." He said. Of course Keigo chucked the bottle at Ichigo saying it was "His turn" when it clearly wasn't. Ichigo scowled and spun the bottle. It spun fast at first then slowed down. He was about to land on Uryu who was sitting next to him. Uryu glared at him, but the bottle almost stopped on Ichigo. _Good,_ he thought. _Maybe I'll have to kiss myself..._ The bottle didn't stop though, and it landed on Rukia. Ichigo's heart raced, everyone gasped, Rukia cocked an eyebrow. She didn't know what it meant. Ichigo blushed, and Rukia got a surprised look on her face when it dawned on her. She turned towards him, blushing. Ichigo leaned in and Rukia stayed put. Ichigo closed his eyes as he got closer. Rukia's eyes began to flutter shut. Their lips touched and everyone gasped even louder. They held their kiss for about 5 seconds, then broke apart. Ichigo stood straight up and grabbed Rukia. "We need to go!" He ran out the door, dragging Rukia with him. Everyone began to whisper and chatter.

Ichigo slammed the door shut when they got home. "Hey! Why did you have to drag me away from the party you idiot?"

"Because Keigo is a complete idiot, that's why!" he said.

She pouted and crossed her arms. The two went upstairs and put on their pajamas. Ichigo was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He rinsed and began to walk out when Rukia walked in the doorway with a towel and a pink Chappy the Rabbit toothbrush. He moved one way, but she moved the same way. This continued until she said, "Will you stop! I'm trying to get to the washroom to brush my teeth!"

"Why thank you captain obvious." he said as he pointed at her toothbrush. She pushed him aside and held her toothbrush under the sink. She stood there, frustrated. She knew how to turn on the sink. She did it the night before. It just took a few hours of preparation, that's all. "Need help?" he asked.

"No!" she replied sharply. She reached for the plug knob and Ichigo snickered. She glared at him and reached for the faucet. Ichigo coughed a "no" and she became irritated.

Ichigo sighed and walked over to her. "Do I have to teach this to you twice?" She didn't say anything. He sighed again and reached for the cold water knob. Rukia reached for it as well and their hands touched. Rukia pulled her's away as Ichigo turned the knob. "Uh. . . There you go." he said awkwardly.

Later that night, Ichigo was lying in bed when he was woken up by a small flutter in his sheets. He shot up and looked at the small figure beneath him. He scowled and poked Rukia's face. "Gr, what!" she said.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked irritated.

"Well," she said. "I had a nightmare." she did look frightened.

"What was it about?" he asked with concern.

"Well," she started. "We were at Keigo's house, and we were playing spin the bottle." she said. "Then..." she got a embarrassed look on her face. "When we were about to kiss, you turned into a hollow!" Rukia covered her eyes to hide her tears. Ichigo got a surprised look on his face and hugged Rukia. When she pushed the tears back she asked, "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Fine," Ichigo sighed. Ichigo put Rukia on the side of the bed facing the wall. "Just stay on your side."

"Fine." she said.

Rukia sat up and Ichigo looked at her. "What?"

"Um... About the kiss."

"What?"

"Never mind." she said and laid back down. The two then went to sleep.

**#**

**Well, how was that for a chapter. A lot longer than my previous ones. I'm proud of it and I hope you didn't think it was too cheesy. See you next time!**


End file.
